Réalité alternative
by Lili76
Summary: Chaque action, chaque réaction a une conséquence. Que ce serait il passé si Albus Dumbledore, le débonnaire Directeur, était devenu sévère ? A quel point aurait-il pu influencer les événements ? C'est le moment de le découvrir ! (réponse à un défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Et si Albus Dumbledore devenait sévère). OS. COMPLET.


**Défi "Et Si..." : Et si Dumbledore devenait sévère.**

**Défi Super 2000, l'année du cochon : RAT - TERRE : écrire sur Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait été un enseignant aimé de ses élèves. Il était passionné et passionnant. Mais surtout, il se comportait plus comme un bon copain que comme un professeur.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne sévissait que rarement, préférant discuter plutôt que punir. S'il y avait un adjectif qui ne lui correspondait bien, c'était sévère.

Lorsqu'il avait pris la suite d'Armando Dippet au poste de Directeur de Poudlard, il s'était un peu éloigné des étudiants, se montrant moins proche d'eux étant donné qu'il n'enseignait plus. Pour autant, la notion de sévérité lui était toujours autant étrangère.

Albus Dumbledore avait la faiblesse de penser que se montrer intransigeant n'aiderait en rien et ne ferait que faire se braquer les enfants qu'il avait à sa charge. Alors, il écoutait les enfants qui défilaient dans son bureau.

Il fronçait les sourcils, donnait des mises en garde. Mais jamais il ne punissait ni ne haussait la voix.

Pour autant, étrangement, il parvenait à faire régler l'ordre et à se faire respecter.

Parmi les professeurs, il était connu comme étant excentrique. Albus en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, et personne n'aurait songé à remettre en question ses décisions.

Les élèves n'étaient cependant pas exempt de retenues ou de pertes de points : les professeurs se chargeaient de la discipline, sévissant à la place du Directeur.

Lorsque Harry Potter était entré à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait été accusé à plusieurs reprises de favoriser l'Élu du peuple sorcier. Le garçon était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien, et n'était pas conscient des dangers qu'il courrait.

Lorsque Harry et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés devant le Troll, ils s'en étaient tirés en toute impunité alors qu'ils avaient désobéi au règlement. Minerva avait bien retiré quelques points symboliques, mais pas de quoi effrayer trois Gryffondor un peu trop têtes brûlées pour leur bien.

Albus ne prit même pas la peine de commenter, haussant juste les épaules en marmonnant un "Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe" qui eut le don de faire bouillir Severus Rogue.

Lors du match de Quidditch désastreux où Harry perdit le contrôle de son balai, la grogne des professeurs monta en puissance. Jusqu'à laisser un ultimatum à leur Directeur : ou il prenait des mesures drastiques, ou le Ministère serait prévenu des manquements à la sécurité qui se multipliaient.

Il n'y eut aucune conséquence pour le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Hormis une belle frayeur.

Dumbledore commit une erreur de plus, qui passa inaperçue aux yeux de ses collègues - sans quoi il aurait probablement été démis de ses fonctions : il fit offrir à Harry la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Le garçon ne respectait pas le règlement, bravait le couvre-feu, ignorait les mesures mises en place pour sa propre sécurité… Et le Directeur de Poudlard lui offrait sur un plateau la possibilité de continuer sans se faire prendre.

Peu après Harry se retrouva en retenue dans la forêt interdite, pour s'être trouvé hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Ce fut ce soir là que Harry Potter se trouva face à Celui-qui-avait-été-Voldemort. Sans l'intervention d'un centaure, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu.

Pris à la gorge, Dumbledore n'eut pas d'autre choix : il devait devenir sévère.

Il renforça la surveillance des élèves et les premières victimes de sa nouvelle résolution furent les jumeaux Weasley et leurs farces. Si habituellement Albus prenait leur inventivité à jouer des mauvais tours à la plaisanterie, la tension ambiante causée par le retour potentiel de Voldemort et les tentatives de vol sur la pierre philosophale furent déterminants.

Dumbledore confia aux fantômes et aux tableaux un rôle de surveillance, leur ordonnant de lui rapporter toute activité suspecte sous peine d'être bannis de l'école immédiatement.

Les choses auraient pu se dérouler d'une toute autre manière. Si Dumbledore était resté aussi laxiste, s'il avait continué à fermer les yeux sur les activités nocturnes de Harry et ses amis.

Les examens de fin d'année venaient de se terminer, et la surveillance des professeurs s'était légèrement relâchée. Albus faisait des allers-retours entre Poudlard et le Ministère, essayant de convaincre le Ministre du danger qui rôdait.

Il fut prévenu à l'instant même où Harry sortit de son dortoir en compagnie de ses amis. Cape d'invisibilité ou non, il y avait bien des moyens de savoir ce qui se passait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Dumbledore hésita un peu, se demandant s'il devrait revenir à ses vieux travers et fermer les yeux une fois de plus. C'était la fin de l'année après tout. Il était occupé, débordé même. Il venait de recevoir un hibou du Ministère et devait partir rapidement.

Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'élu se dirigeait droit vers le troisième étage, en pleine zone interdite, il soupira lourdement et partit directement pour les intercepter.

Il les attendait dans l'ombre, près de Touffu. Hagrid avait fait du bon travail en dressant son cerbère : l'animal le reconnaissait parfaitement et ne montrerait aucun signe de sa présence.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant de voir arriver les trois enfants. Il savait d'ores et déjà que celui qui voulait dérober la pierre philosophale était descendu et s'employait à résoudre les énigmes qu'il avait placées avec les professeurs. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas : il savait que l'objet était en parfaite sécurité.

Alors qu'ils ouvraient la trappe, Dumbledore s'avança.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ?

Leur sursaut fut mémorable. Harry rougit immédiatement.

\- Pro… professeur ! Quelqu'un essaie de voler la pierre philosophale !

Albus soupira.

\- Harry. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. Les choses sont parfaitement sous contrôle.

\- Mais.

\- Ça suffit jeune homme. Je ne peux pas te renvoyer de Poudlard puisque tu es celui qui doit te dresser contre Voldemort. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tes amis. C'est pourquoi, pour votre sortie nocturne, pour votre obstination à vous mettre sur le chemin du danger, j'ôte dans un premier temps cinquante points à Gryffondor. Dès demain, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley seront renvoyés chez eux. Définitivement.

Harry hoqueta alors qu'Hermione et Ron blêmissaient.

\- Non ! Monsieur ! Ils m'ont suivi, ils sont venus pour ne pas que je vienne seul. C'est de ma faute !

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr Harry que c'est de ta faute. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point mon garçon. Mais… Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es intouchable. Et incontrôlable apparemment. Alors… Alors ça sera ceux qui sont autour de toi qui seront punis à ta place.

\- Mais…

\- Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs. Directement.

En état de choc, les trois enfants quittèrent les lieux, tête basse. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur les joues de Harry, et il était seul maintenant : ses amis se tenaient loin de lui. Dès le lendemain, ils perdraient leur avenir dans le monde sorcier pour l'avoir aidé…

Seul avec Touffu, Albus soupira, en pensant qu'il détestait réellement être sévère, mais qu'il devrait tenir bon pour le plus grand bien. Harry Potter était bien trop important dans la lutte contre le mal pour le laisser se mettre en danger.

Il câlina doucement le museau de l'animal et lui ordonna d'une voix douce de ne laisser sortir personne. Sous aucun prétexte.

Le lendemain, après le départ de Ron et d'Hermione, Dumbledore constaterait l'absence de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirell. Accompagné de Severus Rogue et de Minerva MacGonagall, il descendrait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, là où il avait caché la pierre philosophale. Et il y trouverait le professeur parasité par ce-qui-avait-été-Voldemort.

La suite est une autre histoire. Quirell fut capturé. Un sort empêcha le monstrueux parasite qui avait fait de lui le vaisseau humain de Voldemort de fuir. Le monde sorcier retrouva la paix, pour longtemps.


End file.
